


(she doesn't know)

by sapphicmyoui



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, i was bored so here, it doesn't really have any names so i guess it could be any ship ur heart desires, it's more of a blegh not really anything special, this is written in sana's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmyoui/pseuds/sapphicmyoui
Summary: sad music and feelings aren't an ideal playground for love.





	(she doesn't know)

there’s no point denying it.

_(she knows)_

she’s seen it in the way you look at her. your eyes shine brighter than that of a thousand stars, all perfectly frozen in space.

_(she knows)_

she’s heard it when you order her coffee in the morning. ‘one black, two white please. with extra cream’ plays through her head, an almost constant backing track to her dull day.

_(she knows)_

she’s felt it when you hold her hand. It’s soft – unexpected – the delicate nature of your palm is nothing similar to your personality. it confuses her. how can something be so gentle, yet so harsh?

_(she knows)_

you told her. it was a ‘live in the moment’ kind of decision, a moment none the less. it didn’t go to plan, but you aren’t complaining.

_(she knows)_

she’s fallen for you. you’ve fallen for her. but how far does it really reach?

_(she doesn’t know)_

has she seen you at six a.m. stumbling out of bed?

_(she doesn’t know)_

has she seen you slowly lift your droopy eyes, greeting the bright sun? it calls you ‘friend’.

_(she doesn’t know)_

has she seen you tear your heart apart, only to piece it back together, so she can take a little bit more of you?

_(she doesn’t know)_

and has she seen, the way your words imprint on me? the way just the sound of your voice could make me break every moral i once stood for. the way i would carelessly run back to you, just to get hurt again. just to love you again.

_(she doesn’t know)_

how could she know?

you said you’ve never loved anyone, quite like me.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this :|
> 
> chuck us a follow on twitter if you please   
> @sapphicmyoui


End file.
